Naomi Sunto
Note to self, this isn't part of the coding, but use it for names on relationships and hobbies. Text Naomi Sunto is a very optimistic child. It's almost like she can't be pessimistic about anything. She loves to meet new people and do new things. She can be a bit of a chatterbox but she does know when to shut up. She lives for helping people, no matter the case. So if this was a production on stage, Naomi would be backstage, with the lights. She can seem annoying but she honestly doesn't mean to. She's pretty oblivious about things (it's actually kinda funny). She rarely gets mad. Overall, she's just your average cinnamon roll. |Personality Tab 1 Pic = Merisa3.png |House Text = Naomi was anxiously awaiting her turn to be sorted. After what seemed like a lifetime, her name was called. She skipped all the way to the sorting hat and sat as still as she could when the hat was put on. After a couple of seconds the hat spoke one word that determined her life at Hogwarts. "HUFFLEPUFF!" |Childhood Text = Naomi Sunto was given her full name on October 14th 2013. Then, she was given to the government to deal with. The thing was, Kaori Fujioka didn't want her daughter to be constantly haunted by her past like she was. She wanted to give her daughter the best chance she could give her. Naomi grew up in several different foster homes while she was growing up. Odd things always seemed to happen around her. Like vases shattering without being touched or things floating. Every time these things happened, little Naomi would freak out. And rightly so. They sent her to England at the age of nine, after all, no one wanted an oddball like her. After about a month of living in an orphanage, some men wearing funny cloths asked for her. She, of course, lied about who she was and told them to get lost. That didn't sway them. Somehow, they knew it was her. They then talked to the matron and she was transferred to someplace called Lil Bundles. And she didn't feel alone. She got her Hogwarts Letter at age ten and she could've sworn she felt everything click into place. |History at Hogwarts Text = Her first three years had nothing exciting happen. Fourth Year WIP |Optional History Tab 1 = Her Parents' Story |Optional History Tab 1 Text = Kaori Fujioka was a strong-willed girl. After all, her father was abusive and someone had to stay strong. Which soon resulted to her being target number one. Of course, Kaori took this without a single tear being shed. Day in and day out. When she was in the fourth grade, her mother was beaten to death. Kaori and her younger brother were mortified. And rightly so. That very night, they ran away from the scene, praying their father wouldn't see them. Thankfully they succeeded. Quickly, however, another problem arose. How were they going to survive? They had no money and no place to stay. Kaori soon made a small home out of cardboard boxes and her little brother would steal food. In fear that their father was looking for them, they moved around every month. They lived like this for a full two years. At a wonderful age of thirteen, Kaori was separated from her brother, Tamaki. Child protection services found her alone in their 'mobile home' and dragged her to the nearest foster home. For several years she searched for her brother. It wasn't until she was eighteen did she finally give up, thinking he was dead. She hated living in foster care. She was used to being able to do whatever she wanted without punishment. That was quick to change. She would go to bed at night feeling horrible. At the age of eighteen, she met the dashing Kyoya Jeong. He was everything her father wasn't. Kind, sweet, charming. He would make anyone's heart flutter without trying. They quickly became friends though Kaori wanted more. Kyoya did everything he could to help his friend for he knew her terrible past. One day, under the influence of alcohol, Naomi Sunto was conceived. Kyoya, thought everything was going to fast. He didn't want this at all. He quickly vowed to never pick up another glass and left Kaori to raise the child by herself. He did pay child support without having to go to court. |Skills Text = |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — / Astronomy — Charms — / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — / Herbology — History of Magic — / History of Magic — Potions — / Potions — Transfiguration — / Transfiguration — Arithmancy — / Arithmancy — Care of Magical Creatures — / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — / Muggle Studies — Ancient Runes — / Ancient Runes — Ancient Studies — / Ancient Studies — Ghoul Studies — / Ghoul Studies — Magical Theory — / Magical Theory — Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — |Parents Text = Doesn't know them and didn't care. |Siblings Text = She's an only child as far as she can tell. |Friends Text = |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Name Meaning = Merisa: Wished-for child; rebellion; bitter. |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = *Has this weird tendency to quote songs or movies *Fix You by Coldplay would be her Theme song }}